This invention relates generally to pressure testing devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a pipe pressure testing device for testing the strength of a pipe hydrostatically.
Heretofore, the strength of a pipe has been tested hydrostatically by attaching end caps to a pipe specimen and applying fluid under pressure inside the pipe specimen until the specimen ruptures. This type of testing applies end pressure to approximately the entire area of the end caps making it difficult to secure the end caps to the specimen at high pressures. Also, it is required to fill all of the interior of the pipe specimen with the fluid and not until the specimen is filled will the pressure of the fluid be brought up to the pressure required to test the strength of the pipe.
Also, there are prior art testing devices which have used center tubes inserted through the pipe specimen to reduce the area required to fill with fluid pressure. The center tube is attached to end caps which are secured to each other by connecting rods, bolts, and screws. These types of testing devices are cumbersome and time consuming in attaching to the pipe specimen and dismantling. Also, the devices are heavy and difficult to handle by hand.
The pipe pressure testing device as disclosed herein greatly reduces the above-described problems and efficiently and accurately tests the strength of the pipe.